


Over my head

by JustARandomWriter



Category: Women's Soccer RPF, ucla women soccer
Genre: F/F, F/M, UCLA men soccer, UCLA women soccer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-26 01:22:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13225224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARandomWriter/pseuds/JustARandomWriter
Summary: Jessie need to loosen up, Matt just want a date with Ashley Sanchez. Can these unlikely friendship help each other out.





	1. Chapter 1

Jessie Fleming was tapping her pen against the textbook as she read over her notes for her engineering class when she felt another piece of popcorn hitting her back.

"Will you stop? I'm trying to study here!" Jessie spat. Snapping her head, she narrowed her eyes at Teagan, who was laying on the coach upside down, her legs spread against the wall.

"But Jeff, I'm bored,” Teagan sighed dramatically, using her legs to straighten herself to a seated position. "Let’s go do something fun."

"Too busy,” Jessie muttered, whose attention had returned to her notes.

Teagan scrambled out of her spot, running a hand through her now messy hair as she walked over to Jessie, clapping her hands on the young Canadian’s shoulder, "Come on Jess, a little fun won't hurt you, plus you’ve been studying for weeks."

"Fun isn't going to get me a degree or a job," Jessie lifted her shoulder, shrugging Teagan’s hands away. She tilted her head meeting her roommate’s eyes. “Plus, I have to go to the gym after studying. Why don't you meet up with the others girls?"

Teagan took a step back, glaring at her roommate before grabbing her phone and quickly thumbing through her screen. Glancing down at the thumbnail of a video she had saved, she looked back up at Jessie with a smirk. "Jessie Alexandra Fleming, if you don't leave this room in five minutes, I'll post the video of you singing One Direction."

Jessie’s head snapped, glaring furiously at her roommate. Teagan knew Jessie liked her privacy and this was indeed one of those embarrassing video that nobody in the internet or campus should see. Jessie snapped her book shut and then stood up from her seat. 

“Alright, let’s go,” Jessie said coldly. “But I’m not staying out too late.”

Teagan immediately noticed that Jessie was dragging her feet, clearly not happy that she was being dragged to have fun. Shaking her head, Teagan extended her arm blocking the door from Jessie. 

“Not like that,” said Teagan, shaking her head. “Jess, you looked like a hobo.”

Jessie opened her mouth, ready to defend herself when she felt Teagan’s hands cupping her shoulder and spun her around before gently pushing her toward the closet. Teagan went on quickly, “Get changed, we’re going to get pizza with the team.”

Thirty minutes later, Jessie and Teagan walked into the busy pizzeria. They immediately spotted their teammates, taking up two tables by the far end of the building. Jessie tapped Teagan on the shoulder lightly, catching the Australian’s attention.

“I’m gonna get some food,” Jessie said. “I’ll be right back.” 

Teagan nodded her head before shouldering her way over to sea of students to meet with the others. 

Jessie walked over to the front, giving the cashier a small smile before ordering her food. Once the cashier took her order and walked to the kitchen, Jessie leaned against the counter, looking around the pizzeria. It looked like most of the UCLA students were here enjoying the pizza and the company of their peers. Jessie furrowed her brows once she noticed that one of her teammate Ashley Sanchez wasn’t seated with the others but instead was talking to Matt Powell, an attractive brown haired male with warm brown eyes. He was definitely Ashley’s type. 

Ashley looked over Matt’s shoulder and spotted Jessie and waved gleefully before returning her attention back to Matt.

"C'mon Sanchez I'm only asking for one date,” Matt begged, he was giving Ashley a smug grin as he stretched his arm out, placing a warm hand on her shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. He took a bold step forward and now was standing inches away from Ashley. 

Ashley rolled her eyes at the male, she placed her hand on top of his and peeled his much stronger hand off of her before turning around to grab her drink from the counter, bringing the cup up to her lips to take a sip. “Look I don’t want to be one of those girls that you get with so then you can brag to all of your friends and then completely forget about me.”

Ashley glanced briefly over to Matt once more before walking past him but stopped midway when he placed his hand on her forearm. Matt defended himself, “Ashley, I’ve never tried this hard to get a girl to go out with me, I’ve been trying to get you to go out with me for months.”

Ashley let out a sigh, biting onto her bottom lips. Matt is without a doubt a good-looking guy. He was an all around catch with the female UCLA students and he played soccer, which was a big bonus for Ashley. Maybe a date wouldn’t hurt her. She stood silent for a moment, nodding her head slowly, she added, “Okay, I’m going to give you a chance. When would it be a good day?”

But before Matt had a chance to open his mouth, another voice was added into the situation. 

“Matthew, I hope you didn’t forget about me?” 

Matt was now standing between Ashley and Stephanie Gable, a beautiful blonde haired girl with a flirty smile. She place a small hand on Matt’s broad shoulder. 

Ashley raised an eyebrow as she stared at Matt, who was now looking back at her guilty. Matt turned his body to face Stephanie, shrugging her hand off of his shoulder. “Stephanie, this isn’t a good time,” Matt went on quickly, shifting his shoulder uncomfortably. “I’ll talk to you later.”

He gave Stephanie an apologetic smile before turning his attention back to Ashley, but Stephanie wasn’t taking no for an answer. Instead of leaving the two college students alone giving them their privacy she slid her hand up to his chest, clutching a handful of his shirt, pulling him closer to her. Their lips inches away she began muttering stuff against his ear.

Jessie eyes widened, tearing her eyes away from the group of three she tiptoed against the counter looking over to the kitchen. Suddenly she wished she was back in her room.

"You're disgusting,” Ashley grabbed her cup and shook her head as she walked past Matt and Stephanie to go back to her table.

It took Matt a second before realizing that Ashley went back to her friends. He turned his head to look at Stephanie.

"Listen, I can't tonight. I promised my friends I would hang out with them."

Stephan shrugged her shoulder, her hand moved to his shoulder, giving him a light squeeze along with a wink, “Some other time then."

Jessie looked up to see the worker hand her bottle of coke, Jessie offered a nod, mumbling a quick 'thanks'. 

"Well, I screwed up big time,” Matt muttered to himself, his hands moving to his face, rubbing it gently.

Jessie looked around her surrounding, she wasn’t sure if Matt was talking to her or himself. She set her food back down on the counter and took a step closer to the male. 

“Please tell me you're not planning on hooking up with Stephanie later?"

Matt dropped his hands and folded them on the counter, there was a long pause and Jessie couldn't help but to think that he was about to tell her he was going to meet up with the flirty bimbo. However, Matt let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “God no, I can't after what just happened."

Jessie grabbed her cup and brought it up to her lips, taking a sip before setting it back down. Using the back of her hand to wipe her mouth, she then said, “Has it ever crosses your mind that maybe having this special friendship with Stephanie is ruining your chance with Ashley?"

“Look, what I have with Stephanie isn’t serious, just some fun,” Matt leaned to his side as he felt his phone vibrate against his pocket, fumbling for his phone his face broke into a broad grin as he glanced down at the text message. “Oh dude, she wants me to meet her at the soccer field.” Matt looked back up, forgetting that this wasn’t one of his guy friends, he raised a hand up for a high five, but Jessie shook her head in disapproval. 

“Really, dude?” Jessie’s cheek redden when the word ‘dude’ slipped out of her mouth. She quickly tries to cover it up as she pushed the strays of her hair away from her face. Matt set his phone down, ignoring the second text he had just received.

“Look, I know what just happened was fucked up but I’ve been trying to get her to go out with me for months and for some reason she doesn’t want to go out with me.”

“No shit,” Jessie replied. She let out a heavy sigh when she noticed Matt’s face fell. Looking over her shoulder she saw her teammates playing poker, using French fries as chips. She faces Matt once more, “Look, I’m pretty sure you’re a nice guy and maybe one day she will agree to go out with you but this whole player act is going to have to stop. And we play soccer together, maybe I can put a good word for you.”

Matt’s face lit up and with a grin he grabbed either side of Jessie’s face and brought it closer to peck her forehead. “Jess, if you can do that for me that would be great.”

Jessie didn’t ask how Matt knew her name. Instead she brought a hand up and uses the sleeve of her button down shirt to wipe her forehead. “Okay, but I'm going to need you to be serious about this. You’re going to have to prove yourself not only to me but more importantly to her. You promise to be serious about this?”

"I promise."

"Good,” Jessie took a second to think about this situation. Matt Powell is considered one of the most popular guys on the soccer team, he can always be found at frat parties, drinking and dancing away but always seem to find a way to arrive to his classes early and pass with ease.

"I need a favor from you," Jessie looked up at him. Matt nodded his head, resting his elbow on the counter. Jessie ran her hand through her hair. "I need help to be more fun, let loose basically” When Matt raised an eyebrow she continued on, “My friends think I don't know how to have fun.”

" I can help with that,” Matt nodded his head with a cocky smile, he grabbed his phone from the counter and handed it to Jessie. "Put in your number."

Jessie extended her small arm to grab the phone from Matt and began thumbing against the screen. A few seconds later, she handed the phone back to Matt.

"I’ll see you around Matt,” Jessie grabbed her plate of pizza and elbowed herself through the crowd.

"Fleming, about time you joined us!" Teagan cried, waving her hand, pointing her finger toward the empty chair next to her. “Come sit, I'm about to beat Rodriguez."

"She’s exaggerating, like always,” Anika rolled her eyes as she dropped a card and Teagan slid a replacement toward her. "I saw that you were talking to Matt?"

"Yeah, we were just talking. He's pretty cool," Jessie nodded her head as she folded her pizza and took a bite of the tip.  
Teagan and Anika looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders before returning their attention back to the game. Jessie didn't know why but she was excited about this newfound friendship.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a loud chime from under Jessie’s pillow the following morning. Jessie wanted to throw her phone to the nearest wall and kill the person who decided to call her this early. Pressing her knuckles against her eyes she sits up from her spot and glanced down at her phone. An unknown number appear on her phone.  
‘Fleming come meet at the soccer field in ten minutes.’  
It looks like a text message Coach Cromwell would send. She was about to get up to change when she realized that Teagan phone didn’t lit up with a text message. After slipping on some short and a clean t-shirt she grabs her phone and send a quick respond.  
‘Who’s this?’  
Before Jessie had a chance to set her phone down to slipped on her shoes her phone lit up once more. She clicks on the text message.  
‘I’m hurt that you haven’t saved my number yet Fleming. It’s Matt.’  
After grabbing her keys and her tennis shoes she stepped out of her room and looked around. There was no sight of Matt anywhere, shrugging her shoulder she slide down to the floor and slipped on her shoes. She was in the middle of tying her shoe when she heard a voice.  
“There you are.”  
Jessie glanced up and saw Matt walking toward her with a concern expression. Jessie stood up from her spot, tugging onto her shirt. “Hey Matt, what’s up? I thought I was meeting you at the soccer field?”  
Matt was now scarlet in the face. He rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced down on to the floor then back to Jessie.”   
“That’s very nice of you Matt.” Said Jessie with a soft smile, “You know Ashley would like to see this side of you.” Jessie added with a playful nudge.  
Matt let out a soft laugh nodding his head.   
“I’ll remember that. Come on lets go.”  
“You need to teach me that trick you did on that Florida player.”   
Matt and Jessie squeezed pass the others students as they made their way over to the dining hall. Jessie shook her head lightly, waving her hand.  
“It was nothing really.” Said Jessie quickly and Matt couldn’t help but to grinned at Jessie, the young Canadian was always too modest.   
“It was nothing?” said Matt, laughing,” that move was on the top ten Jess. It was clearly special.”   
Before Jessie had a chance to respond back at Matt she felt a body crashed to hers. Luckily for her Matt caught Jessie’s arm before she had a chance to reach the floor. Jessie turned her head to looks at Matt, mumbling a quick thanks before resting her eyes on the person who bumped onto her.   
“Are you okay?” said a voice.   
Jessie couldn’t help but to stared at the very pretty girl standing in front of her. She gives the pair a nervous smile before bending down to retrieve her books.  
There was a loud silence between the three of them. Matt nudged Jessie on the ribs, interrupting Jessie train of thoughts. She returns the smiles.   
“Yeah, yeah I’m fine, “said Jessie quickly, rubbing her side lightly. She glared at Matt before returning her attention back on the girl. “Are you alright?”  
“I’m fine, barely got a scratch on me,” said the girl; she turned her arm checking for imaginary scratch before looking back up at Jessie with a grin.” I’m Mal by the way.”  
“I’m Matt,” said Matt, extending his hand out for Mal to shake before pointing a finger at Jessie.”And this is Jessie.”  
“Nice to meet both of you,”  
Matt and Jessie both nodded their head, Matt lowered his gazed and his eyebrow rose as he noticed a map of the campus tucked under her arm, along with her books.” Say Mallory, are you new here?”   
“That obvious huh?” said Mallory with a short laugh.  
“We will be more happy to show you around.”   
“Actually you two are going to have to go without me, Just got a text message from my coach.”Said Matt.  
Jessie didn’t hear Matt phone goes off, she couldn’t help but to notice wide grinned spread Matt lips, she turned her head glaring at Matt.   
“I’m not very familiar with the campus Matthew; maybe we should wait for you!” Jessie said, glaring at Matt furiously, she wanted nothing more to kick Matt ass.   
“I actually have to go to class.” Said Mallory, Jessie face fell slight by the announcement. Even though she wasn’t excited being left alone with Mallory but she wanted to get to know the pretty girl more. Jessie snapped out of her thought as she heard Mallory speak once again.” Maybe we can meet up later?”  
Before Jessie had a chance Mallory grabs Jessie’s hand and scribbled down a phone number, she give Matt and Jessie a small smiles before waving goodbye and walking away.  
Jessie waited until Mallory was nowhere to be seen before fisting a handful of Matt’s shirt and pulled him closer to her.” What the hell Matt?”  
“Well I was trying to get you some along time with that hottie.” Said Matt with a shrugs, Jessie shook her head and release the shirt before walking past the soccer player.   
“Jess, come on. You got to admit she’s pretty cute.” Stated Matt as he chase after the Canadian, he managed to grabs her arm before she reached the doors of the dining hall. “Look, I’m sorry but it won’t hurt you to try.”  
“Shut up before I wiped that smirk off of your face.” Said Jessie yanking her arm out of Matt’s grips, grabbing the handle of the door she pulled it open before grabbing Matt by the shoulder and pushed him inside the building.


	3. Chapter 3

“Are you planning on calling Mal any time soon?” Matt said as the two entered the dining hall and swiped their cards.

“I don’t know, Matt,” Jessie gave him a look. “We’re two very different people, I’m not sure a friendship would work out.”

“Two different?” Matt asked with raised eyebrows. He swayed his hand between the two of them then added, “We’re in the same situation, and we’re doing just fine.”

Jessie opened her mouth and then closed it, then opened it again and replied, “Yeah, but I already knew you before this friendship started.”

“And you’re supposed to be the genius,” Matt shook his head. He followed Jessie as they walked toward the tables.

“I am the smart one.”

“Ha, you wish.”

Jessie came to a full stop and turned to look at Matt after scanning the tables. “I don’t see your friends anywhere.”

Matt, who was already chewing on his apple bites looked at Jessie and shrugged. “Oh them, yeah, those lazy bums are never awake this early.” He took another bite of his apple and swallowed before saying, ”Sometimes I wonder how they got onto the soccer team.”

Jessie placed her palm against her mouth to cover the giggles that had escaped her mouth. “They can’t be that bad.”

“You’d be surprised.”

“Come sit with us.”

“I don’t mind sitting by myself, Jessie,” Matt said. “I actually enjoy the quietness.”

“You’re coming to eat with us,” Jessie cut in, waving her hand before grabbing Matt from the elbow and dragging him towards the women’s soccer team table.

“Hey guys,” Jessie announced her presence, setting her tray down and gesturing her hand towards Matt, who stood there awkwardly while giving a small wave. Then she stated, rather than asked, “Matt is eating with us breakfast with us.”

Teagan was the first one to acknowledge the pair standing in front of them and nodded her head towards the two empty seats, “Be our guest Matt.

Ashley narrowed her eyes, nodding her head slowly. “Your buddies are still in bed trying to get rid of a hangover?”

Jessie cleared her throat, glaring at Ashley. She opened her mouth, ready to speak, when Matt cut her off, “Well, I can reassure you that my teammates aren’t dealing with a hangover since coach would kill them if they show up in that state during morning practice.”

“Anyways, Matt what brings you here with our little Canadian?” Anika piped up. She grabbed her chocolate milk, giving it a light shake before opening it.

“We went for a morning run.”

The group of girls stared at Jessie and Matt for a few moment. Not able to hold their thoughts any longer Teagan spoke up first, “You two have been hanging out a lot lately.”

Matt and Jessie looked at each other with a similar grin before looking back at Jessie’s friends.

“Yeah, Jessie is a cool person to hang out with,” Matt finished his apples and tossed the small package to the side before unwrapping his burger. Jessie playfully bumped her shoulder against Matt’s. Matt glanced down at her and grinned before proceeding to take bites of his burger. The group chatted throughout the rest of breakfast. Matt looked down at his watch before standing up from his seat, grabbing his tray.

“Hate to leave but I’ve got class in fifteen minutes,” Matt announced. He turned around to look at Jessie, “Now you missy, don’t forget to call Mal later.”

“Go to class,” Jessie quickly replied. Matt said his goodbye to the others girls before walking away. Ashley frowned in confusion, noticing that not once did Matt flirt or ask her out on a date.

“Who’s Mal?” Teagan asked curiously.

“Nobody, just a girl I met when I was heading over here with Matt,” Jessie said in a rush. She felt her cheeks redden and hoped that the answer she gave her friends was enough to drop the conversation.

“Whatever you say Fleming,” Teagan winked at Jessie. She stood up from her seat to throw away her trash, a couple of the girls following close behind her. Teagan returned to her seat to collect her bag. “Come on Fleming, even us superstars gotta go to class.”

Jessie rolled her eyes and followed Teagan out of the dining hall.

~

“So that was an interested breakfast huh?” Anika looked over at Ashley with a grin.

“Hm,” Ashley nodded her head. She was too busy typing away to give Anika a proper answer.

“I mean, who would have thought that our little Jessie would catch Matt Powell’s attention?”

Ashley looked at The Rodriguez sisters in surprise, “Wait, they’re dating?”

“No, but it’s nice to know you’re still with us in this world.”

Ashley scoffed softly, rolling her eyes as she shouldered her way through the crowded hallway. “I don’t care if they’re spending all these time together.”

“No, you just hate the fact that Matt’s life doesn’t revolved around you,” Karina mentioned in a bored voice. “Plus, I don’t think Matt is her type so you basically have nothing to worry about.”

“I’m not worrying,” Ashley was quick to clarify, shaking her head as she walked past her friends, disappearing inside her classroom.

Anika and Karina looked at each other.

“She’s so jealous,” Anika said.

Karina looked at Anika, slapping her sister on the shoulder to catch her attention. “Bet you fifty bucks that by the end of the semester that Ashley will get wit Matt.”

“Done,” Anika and Karina walked to their next class. When they turned the corner when Anika added, “Where are you planning on getting fifty bucks?”

“Haha, I’m going to win this bet. And then someone is going to have to get a summer job.”

~

Jessie walked into her classroom when she received a text message from an unknown number.

Where the hell are people getting my number from? Jessie thought as she set her bag down on the table and took a seat. She rested her elbows on the table as she tapped on the text message.

‘Hey Jessie, it’s Mal, the girl you met earlier. Hope you don’t mind but your friend Matt gave me your number. Anyway, wanted to see if you want to show me around later?’

“Now I’m really going to kill him,” Jessie muttered, shaking her head as she flipped open her book. She figured she might get a bit of light reading in as she waited for her professor.

“Who are you planning on killing?” A familiar voice asked. Jessie turned her head to find Marley taking the empty seat next to her.

“Nobody, talking to myself as usual,” Jessie grabbed her book bag and brought it to the edge of the table while unzipped the bag and pulled out her spiral textbook along with a pen. “Decided to sleep in today? We missed you during breakfast.”

“Yeah, late night studying,” Marley nodded her head, rubbing the sleepiness out of her eyes. She let out a short laugh. “I heard that Matt Powell took my spot today though?”

“Oh yeah, we've been hanging out lately.”

Marley narrowed her eyes, taking a moment to look at Jessie before leaning in closer. “Jessie are you guys to-“

Jessie raised her hand, cutting Marley off mid sentence. “God no, look, we just developed a friendship. He’s mostly a running and texting buddy, that’s all.”

Marley opened her mouth, probably ready to declare that she didn’t believe anything that had just come out of Jessie’s mouth but at that moment a tall lanky man with glasses entered the room. Jessie flipped open her spiral notebook as class began.

An hour passed and class was finally over. Jessie and Marley stood up from their seats and followed their classmates out of the classroom.

“See you later Jess.”

Jessie nodded her head, waving goodbye to her classmate. “See you!”

Jessie took a few steps before she stopped dead in her tracks. Looking over the head of Michelle Smith, she saw that Matt was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed as he spoke animatedly with his friends. Suddenly remembering about the text message, the little Canadian walked over to the group of guys.

“Hey Jess,” Matt pushed himself off of the wall and greeted Jessie with a smile.

Ignoring Matt she turned to looked at Matt’s group of friends, “Sorry guys, but I need to borrow Matthew for a moment.”

Before Matt had a chance to open his mouth, Jessie grabbed his earlobe and dragged him away from the group of guys.

“Ouch, ouch, ouch,” Matt shuttered as he followed Jessie to a corner. He straightened himself as Jessie finally released his ear.

“What the hell was that Jessie?”

“You gave Mal my number?” Jessie whispered angrily, smacking Matt over the head. “You have no right! I can’t have random people having my number. If it gets into the public I’m done for.”

“I didn’t agree to this abuse,” Matt yelped.

“Just like I didn't agree to give you permission to give my number away,” Jessie crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows.

“Jess I’m sorry, I didn’t realize how much of a big deal this is for you,” Matt gently responded, he placed his hand on the young girl’s shoulder. Jessie shook her head, offering Matt a small smile.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to overreact,” Jessie said. “I guess I just freak out over the fact that she texted me and I took my anger out on you.” 

“It’s alright,” Matt grabbed Jessie by the shoulder and pulled her small frame into his chest to give her a hug. 

Jessie lightly laughed against Matt’s shoulder. ”I haven’t even text her back. She probably thinks I don’t want to talk to her.”

Matt pulled away from the hug, glaring down at Jessie. “Really Jess? After all the work I had to do and you don’t even text the girl back?”

“All you did was gave her my number,” Jessie stated. They stood in silence for a few moments; Matt chewed his bottom lips while in deep thought before snapping his fingers, catching Jessie attention. “Ah! I have an idea.”

“Oh, this should be great,” Jessie groaned, shaking her head. She hasn’t known Matt for very long but she can already tell that he comes up with the craziest ideas. Matt bumped his shoulder against Jessie and the pair walked down the halls.

“What are you doing this Friday?”

“Why…?” Jessie trailed off, looking at Matt suspiciously. 

“You’ll thank me later,” Matt smirked, waving at Jessie as he walked away.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright so this was an unplanned story in the process. I'm going to basically write as I go. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.


End file.
